Et pourtant
by RohanMaiden
Summary: Hermione est capturée par les Mangemorts, après qu'Harry et Ron aient trouvé la mort dans la guerre, et est amenée au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle y est torturée par Drago, mais alors qu'une nouvelle "séance" démarre, ils sont transportés tous les deux en Terre du Milieu... Dramione in Middle-Earth ; Eomer/OFC (Aliana). Rating M par précaution.


_**ET POURTANT...**_

 **Mon ambition est, cette fois-ci, de créer une Dramione un peu** _ **originale**_ **, donc pour cela j'ai choisi de les "déplacer" en Terre du Milieu...**

 **Fandom :** Cross-over _Harry Potter_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_

 **Résumé :** Hermione est capturée par les Mangemorts, après qu'Harry et Ron aient trouvé la mort dans la guerre, et est amenée au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle y est torturée par Drago, mais alors qu'une nouvelle "séance" démarre, ils sont transportés tous les deux en Terre du Milieu...

 **Rating :** Entre T et M, je pense... Surtout pour les thèmes (torture, mort, guerre, etc...) et le langage, pas de lemon prévu, mais peut-être un peu de lime...

 **Genre(s) :** Drame/Romance/Souffrance-Confort

 **Personnages principaux :** Hermione Granger ; Drago Malefoy ; Eomer ; OFC (Aliana) ;Aragorn

 **Pairings principaux :** Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy ; Eomer/OFC (Aliana).

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les décors appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et J.R.R. Tolkien (et Peter Jackson, aussi), sauf Aliana. L'histoire m'appartient, alors _pas de plagiat_!

 **Autre(s) :**

\- Je m'inspire des films.

\- Alternance des points de vue d'Hermione et de Drago.

\- Se lit en parallèle avec _La Rose lointaine_ , mon autre fanfic'.

\- N'est pas la même histoire que dans _La Rose lointaine_ , non seulement parce que les personnages principaux ne sont pas les mêmes, mais aussi parce que les événements divergent...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Le Manoir** (Hermione)

 **(Rating M pour ce chapitre, pour cause de torture)**

Je marche d'un pas vif vers la maison de mes parents. Pourquoi la maison de mes parents, me direz-vous sans doute ? Parce que j'ai choisi de rester dans le monde des Moldus, et de m'entraîner à la magie dans les bois près de Londres. Je préfère cela que de me retrouver enfermée à Poudlard, qui est maintenant dirigé par Voldemort et toute sa bande de Mangemorts. A ma connaissance, Malefoy n'y est plus, de même que Ginny... Et puis après tout, la forêt n'est pas si loin de chez moi. C'est d'ailleurs de là que je suis en train de revenir, lorsque j'entends soudain un bruit pour le moins... étonnant dans ces environs. Un transplanage, en plein Londres moldu ? Je me tends et reste sur mes gardes, scrutant les environs et jetant des coups d'oeil fréquents derrière moi. Lorsque je regarde de nouveau devant moi, je m'arrête net. Un mangemort non cagoulé me regarde d'un air ironique. Je le reconnais immédiatement : Yaxley.

\- Granger... Comme je suis heureux de te trouver, enfin !

\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait, mais ce serait complètement faux., je réplique avec le plus d'assurance possible.

J'essaie de sortir ma baguette de ma poche, mais avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, je sens un violent tiraillement au niveau de mon estomac, signe d'un transplanage. _Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois ! Ne plus faire attention à mes arrières, comme ça !,_ je pense en essayant de réfréner la terreur qui s'empare de moi petit à petit. Surtout lorsque j'aperçois notre destination. Le Manoir des Malefoy ! Je me rappelle des tortures que Bellatrix Lestrange m'y a fait subir, et la peur s'empare de moi encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

On me pousse violemment vers la grille au bout de l'allée, et j'essaie de me calmer pour pouvoir entendre le nombre de respirations autour de moi. Il y en a trop, bien trop ! Je ne pourrais certainement pas m'en défaire maintenant !

Lorsque l'on atteint enfin la grille, Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy se tiennent derrière. La première me dévisage, puis ricane et ordonne :

\- Faites-la entrer !

La grille s'ouvre et on me poussa à l'intérieur de cet abominable et obscur jardin. La maison n'est vraiment pas mieux ! Elle est bien entretenue, ça se voit, mais je sens d'ici quelque chose d'étrange...

Lorsque l'on me fait enfin entrer dans le salon, je vois Malefoy qui se tient là, au centre de la pièce. Son père est assis dans un fauteuil en face d'un grand feu, qui ne réchauffe même pas la pièce. La mère de Malefoy va rejoindre son mari et se place dans un fauteuil (tout aussi luxueux que le premier) tandis que Bellatrix se poste à côté de mon ennemi.

\- Alors, qui va s'occuper d'elle ?, demande-t-elle d'un air complètement... sadique.

Quelques secondes suivent, lourdes d'un silence pesant, puis une voix froide, traînante et sans âme retentit dans toute la pièce froide :

\- Moi.

Je fixe Malefoy du regard, puis je tourne un peu la tête pour apercevoir Narcissa qui vient de s'écrier :

\- Drago ! En es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Sa voix est si calme et si froide que je frissonne un peu.

\- Très bien, Drago ! Très sage décision !, s'exclame Bellatrix. Maintenant, menez-la à la cave...

Je n'essaie même pas de me débattre. Ils n'oublient pas, une fois en bas, de me retirer ma baguette. Lorsqu'ils me laissent seuls à la cave, je me frotte les bras et m'assoie en entourant mes genoux de mes bras. Mais comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard (ou quelques minutes, qui sait ?), j'entends un bruit de clé et j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois Malefoy s'approcher et me regarder d'un air dédaigneux et méprisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve à toujours avoir des grands airs !

\- Alors Granger, prête à affronter ce qui t'attend ?, me lance-t-il avec un sourire un peu sadique.

\- Si je te réponds non, ça changera quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison, autant ne pas se casser la tête...

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'on me reproche, en dehors du fait que je sois une "sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe", comme tu le dis si bien ?, je le questionne.

\- Putain Granger, mais je croyais que t'étais intelligente ! En fait, t'étais la meilleure amie de Potter...

\- Et Ginny était sa _petite_ amie.

\- Oh, la petite Weaslette..., lâche-t-il d'un air presque... rêveur, qui me révolte vraiment, et qui m'inquiète aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?, je m'écrie donc en me redressant.

\- Moi et ma famille, rien. Elle est simplement devenue esclave pour le Maître...

Je reste quelques instants silencieuses, avant de reprendre dubitative, ayant du mal à croire cela :

\- Et sa famille ne m'aurait envoyé aucun mot pour me prévenir ?

\- Dis-moi Granger, les morts parlent-ils ? Ecrivent-ils des lettres et envoient-ils des hiboux ?

\- Que... ?

Je suis vraiment sous le choc... Comment ont-ils pu tuer une famille si bonne, si unie ?! Ron, George, Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley... Je me demande s'ils ont aussi tué Percy, Charlie et Bill, les trois aînés de Ron, et au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour le questionner davantage, il me stoppe brutalement dans mon élan :

\- Granger, ça suffit maintenant ! Fini les gentilles discussions ! Monte !

Je vois ses yeux gris acier se teinter d'un éclat infiniment menaçant, encore plus que d'habitude, alors je n'hésite plus et je précède Malefoy dans l'escalier qui mène au salon de la famille.

* * *

La première personne que je vois, quand j'arrive en haut, est... Ginny ! Une Ginny si maigre et si... métamorphosée que je retiens mon souffle devant son visage émacié et couvert d'hématomes. Elle n'est vêtue que de loques, de haillons, et des cicatrices plus ou moins fraîches courent sur chaque centimètre de sa peau que je peux encore voir. Des brulûres, des coupures aussi... Le pire, c'est sans doute le fait qu'elle soit enchaînée, à la fois par le cou et par les poignets. Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de remonter mon regard le long de cet objet répugnant qui la retient prisonnière pour savoir qui est son détenteur. Malefoy me l'a déjà dit. Voldemort...

Une fois remise du choc et de ma surprise aussi, je m'écrie violemment, en faisant un brusque pas en avant :

\- Comment avez-vous osé ?

Bellatrix se met entre moi et son... Maître, et elle me dit, d'une voix presque... douce :

\- Je ne te conseille vraiment pas, sale Sang-de-Bourbe...

L'instant d'après, sans avoir pu rien voir de ce qui s'est passé, je ressens une douleur intense au niveau de ma joue droite. Je porte instantanément la main à mon visage, et lorsque je la porte au niveau de mes yeux, je vois du sang sur le bout de mes doigts.

\- On m'a dit de ne pas t'abîmer avec la magie, alors j'obéis... (Elle agite sa main droite, qui tient un poignard.) C'est à Drago que revient le rôle de tortionnaire, n'est-ce-pas, Drago ?

A voir le sourire ravi et sadique de Bellatrix, Malefoy a dû hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment...

\- Je suis venu assister au spectacle, Hermione Granger... Et j'ai amené avec moi ton amie, n'es-tu donc pas heureuse ?, me demande Voldemort.

Je réprime de justesse mes mots ( _Allez vous faire foutre !_ ) et je me contente d'obéir à la supplication dans le regard de Ginny. Ne rien faire, ne rien répondre...

\- Je t'ai posé une question, Hermione Granger..., reprend le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au moment où une onde de douleur fulgurante me parcourt de la tête aux pieds. Voudrais-tu avoir la politesse de me répondre ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage d'affronter une autre vague de douleur comme celle que je viens de subir, alors je dis ce qu'il veut entendre :

\- Oui, je suis... heureuse, que vous l'ayez fait.

\- Bien. Amenez-la au centre du salon.

Puis il ajoute, tandis qu'on m'entraîne loin de Malefoy (j'aurais autant préféré rester à ses côtés, il avait l'air un peu... rassurant ? désolé ?, par rapport à ce qu'il allait me faire subir) :

\- Drago, veux-tu... ?

Je me place pile en face de lui et fixe ses yeux gris, tandis qu'il lève sa baguette en s'avançant. Et j'essaie de me préparer à ce qui va suivre. Sauf que voilà, rien n'aurait pu me faire m'attendre à ça. A toute cette douleur, paralysante, suffocante, écrasante...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lance comme sort, je n'entends rien qui sorte de sa bouche. Il a dû lancer un sort informulé. Je n'entends plus que mes hurlements de douleur, tandis que je m'écrase sur les genoux, et que je me roule en boule sur le sol. Essayant de réduire cette onde destructrice qui me parcoure des pieds à la tête. Je sens mes larmes qui se mettent à couler, et un goût de sang dans ma bouche. Une pensée particulièrement idiote, compte tenu des circonstances, me traverse l'esprit, écartant pour de brefs instants la trop grande douleur qui est en moi : _J'ai dû me mordre la langue..._

Au bout de ce qui me semble être des heures, Malefoy fait cesser son sortilège et relève sa baguette. Je le fixe du regard, et je le vois pourtant flou à travers mes larmes qui continuent de couler. Il est trop loin pour que je vois l'expression de ses yeux. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé la voir... Histoire de voir si j'avais raison, s'il regrettait vraiment.

Au moment où il s'apprête à tourner les talons et à s'éloigner, la voix de Voldemort s'élève dans la pièce, claire et froide comme du venin de serpent :

\- Voyons, Drago, tu n'as tout de même pas terminé ? Tu ne m'as pas fait déplacer pour voir seulement... ça ?

Il se retourne lentement, tandis que je me mords les lèvres pour retenir mes supplications. Surtout, ne pas supplier Malefoy, ne pas lui demander grâce... Je me répète comme un mantra dans ma tête : _Je ne suis pas faible... Je ne suis pas faible... Je ne suis pas faible..._

Et la douleur reprend. C'est comme si on m'avait planté des tas de petites aiguilles dans la peau... Je hurle de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de voix. Jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus que mes larmes...

Lorsqu'elles cessent enfin de couler, j'essaie de me ressaisir et de me redresser. Surtout, arrêter de trembler comme une feuille. Qu'ils ne voient pas trop ma faiblesse momentanée. Je plante ensuite (une fois que j'ai réussi à me maîtriser) mes yeux dans ceux de Voldemort et le foudroie du regard. Il me décoche un sourire cruel de son horrible bouche aux lèvres trop fines, et il demande à Malefoy :

\- Un dernier sort, Drago ?

Lentement, _très_ lentement, il relève encore sa baguette et la pointe sur moi. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour (cette fois) prononcer à voix haute son sort, et la dernière chose que j'entends, avant de ne plus rien ressentir, sauf toute une série d'intenses douleurs, c'est _Sectumsempra_. Et je ne sais même plus à quel moment je m'évanouis. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps...

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je ressens d'horribles élancements en travers de la poitrine, et au niveau des jambes aussi. J'ouvre les yeux avec peine et vois Malefoy à côté de moi, qui avance sa baguette vers ma poitrine.

J'ouvre la bouche, et dois me reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir demander d'une voix infiniment rauque :

\- Une... nouvelle séance... c'est ça ?

\- Non Granger, là je dois... te guérir... Et crois-moi, ça ne me réjouit pas tant que ça... Si j'avais pu éviter et juste t'infliger toutes ces douleurs, j'aurais encore préféré.

\- Tu mens, Malefoy.

Ma voix a repris un peu de sa fermeté, et je me suis donc exprimée avec plus de conviction qu'auparavant.

\- Ah bon, tu crois ça ?

\- Oui... J'ai senti que dans un sens, tu regrettais, lorsque tu m'as... fait _ça_.

Je ressens une chaleur intense à la poitrine et je me recule un peu, surprise que Malefoy m'aide _vraiment_ , et me demandant s'il n'y a pas anguille-sous-roche, s'il ne va pas me faire un sale coup.

\- Par Merlin, Granger, arrête un peu ! Tu veux être soulagée ou non ?

Lentement, je reprends ma place initiale. Il finit de me guérir, en partie, parce que je sens encore quelques élancements, aux deux endroits dont il a daigné s'occuper. Parce que oui, je souffre encore à d'autres endroits, comme mon visage et mes épaules.

Il s'éloigne vivement, et avant de sortir de la cave transformée en cellule pour l'occasion (ma capture...), il tourne la tête et me lance d'une voix tellement froide et insensible que je frissonne :

\- Oh, et, Granger, t'es resté endormie deux jours, juste pour l'information...

Et il s'en va, juste comme ça. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'attendais à ce qu'il reste en ma pitoyable compagnie...

Je me rends tout de même compte qu'à côté de moi, il y a un petit bol avec... une espèce de purée, à l'intérieur. Je m'en saisis et mange le plus vite possible, sans pour autant le faire _trop vite_ , pour ne pas attraper un putain de mal de ventre. Le verre d'eau posé à terre est avalé tout aussi vite.

Une fois mon _très_ maigre repas terminé, je tourne le dos à la grille qui sert de porte à la cave des Malefoy et relève ma chemisette toute sale pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ma blessure. Si toutefois il y en a une...

Lorsque je découvre ce que je voulais voir (enfin, ce que j'espérais ne pas voir, plutôt), je retiens de justesse un haut-le-coeur. Une horrible balafre de couleur noire (et un peu mauve aussi peut-être) coure le long de mon torse, de ma hanche gauche à mon épaule droite... Je n'entends plus rien, et je ne bouge plus, trop choquée par ce que je vois. Et puis je pense à Ginny, à toutes les blessures que j'ai vues sur sa peau blafarde comme celle d'un cadavre... Comment peut-elle le supporter ?!

Je sens soudain une main froide comme l'acier sur mon dos, et je fais volte-face en rabaissant mon haut, aussi vite que je le peux compte tenu de ma situation et de mes blessures. Je vois le visage de Queudver et fais un pas en arrière en ordonnant :

\- Lâchez-moi, espèce de sale...

Je retiens de justesse l'insulte qui me montait aux lèvres ( _sale petit con pervers_ ), et il soutient mon regard de ses petits yeux un peu lubriques.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de donner des ordres, petite Sang-de-Bourbe..., susurre-t-il de sa voix qui m'avait toujours (et me fait encore) penser à un couinement de rat.

\- Oh, ne parlez pas ! Si votre Maître ne vous accordait pas sa protection, je ne sais pas ce que vous seriez devenu !, je m'emporte.

Je vois un mouvement dans les escaliers et tourne le regard vers celui-ci, pour apercevoir Voldemort. Sans chaîne, et sans Ginny, je le remarque presque aussitôt. Je me demande où est passée mon amie, et tout d'un coup, un mauvais pressentiment me frappe de plein fouet. _Par pitié, qu'ils n'aient pas fait ce que je pense qu'ils ont fait..._ _Par pitié..._

\- Je vois que la Sang-de-Bourbe s'est remise... Merci à toi, Queudver., dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix aussi froide que la mort, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer ma panique et mon mauvais pressentiment. Amenez-la en haut, dans ce cas.

Je vois du coin de l'oeil Peter Pettigrow se prosterner devant son Maître, et je détourne les yeux, écoeurée. C'est étrange, Malefoy ne fait pas partie des gens attroupés au pied de l'escalier. Ils les remontent tous avant moi et je les suis, accélérant du mieux que je peux lorsque je sens la pression d'une baguette contre mon dos.

Lorsque j'arrive en haut, la première image qui me heurte de plein fouet, c'est celle de quelqu'un allongé au centre du salon du Manoir. Quelqu'un aux cheveux roux, mais ternes. Ils n'ont plus leur couleur flamboyante d'auparavant. J'accélère le pas et oublie ma douleur pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle.

\- Ginny..., je murmure en tombant finalement à genoux auprès d'elle.

La douleur fuse dans mes cuisses, mais je m'en fiche totalement. Tout ce à quoi j'accorde de l'importance, ce sont les yeux de ma meilleure amie. Des yeux verts et... affreusement vides. Je sens des larmes me brûler les yeux et la première personne que je vois quand je relève la tête, c'est Malefoy, qui me dévisage d'un air pour le moins... étrange. J'aurais presque pu dire qu'il avait l'air... triste. Mais cette expression s'efface sur-le-champ, pour ne laisser la place qu'à un masque d'indifférence suprême.

Et à ce moment-là, j'abandonne ma résolution de ne jamais les supplier, tous autant qu'ils soient. Je _supplie_ Malefoy, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- S'il-te-plaît, enterre-la, ne la laisse pas comme ça...

Je ne vois pas une seule expression passer sur son pâle visage, alors je hurle :

\- Mais par Merlin, fais quelque chose ! Tu la _connaissais_! Tu la haïssais peut-être, mais tu la _connaissais_ , bon Dieu ! Alors ne la laisse pas comme ça !

Toujours rien. Alors je continue sur ma lancée d'insultes :

\- Tu ne connais donc aucune émotion, espèce de salaud fini ?!

Je sens de nouveau une horrible douleur, et je m'arc-boute pour essayer d'y échapper. Certes, cette douleur ne dure que quelques secondes, mais tellement elle est violente, elle me semble durer des heures...

\- Un conseil, Hermione Granger : n'insulte jamais l'un des nôtres, un Sang-Pur., dit Voldemort d'une voix calme tandis que je m'affaisse sur moi-même alors qu'il relâche sa torture. Et pour ce qui est de ton amie, elle ne me servait plus à rien, alors autant ne pas m'en encombrer. Mais je vais laisser Drago l'enterrer, ne suis-je donc pas gentil ?

Je le toise du regard sans prêter attention à la menace sous-jacente qui émane de lui, et lorsqu'enfin je rouvre la bouche, c'est pour cracher :

\- Allez brûler en enfer !

\- Oh, mais j'y suis déjà, en enfer !, ricane-t-il en réponse.

Puis il fait un geste en direction de je ne sais pas qui qui se trouve derrière moi, et de nouveau, la douleur m'envahit. Sans s'interrompre, cette fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, je m'évanouisse.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille _encore une fois_ dans cette cave angoissante et froide, je me mets à tousser et à frissonner. Quoique, je le faisais peut-être aussi en dormant... Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je cherche du regard Malefoy, avant de me rappeler ce qu'ils ont fait à Ginny, et ce que je lui ai dit, à lui. Ce serait un vrai miracle s'il revenait après ça... Et puis de toute manière, pourquoi, bon sang de bois, est-ce que je le cherche tout le temps du regard, celui-là ? Après tout, c'est un Mangemort comme un autre !

Une autre quinte de toux me prend, et je commence à m'inquiéter au sujet de ma santé. Pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus chaud, je replie mes jambes (malgré la douleur qui me reprend instantanément lorsque je fais ce mouvement) et les entoure de mes bras. Je dois avoir l'air vraiment ridicule et pitoyable.

Je me rends alors compte, seulement à ce moment-là et pas avant, qu'il n'y a pas de nourriture ni d'eau à mes côtés. Par contre, en plus de ma toux, de mes douleurs à la poitrine et aux cuisses, et de mon mal de tête, j'ai un mal de ventre pas possible. Ca doit être dû au fait que je n'aie pas mangé ni bu depuis... depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Je ne le sais plus...

Lorsqu'enfin j'entends un bruit, je relève la tête et vois Malefoy apparaître au sommet de l'escalier. Il a un bol et un verre dans ses mains, et Queudver qui le suit a une bassine dans les siennes. Lorsque je comprends ce qu'ils me fournissent avec la bassine, je secoue la tête d'un air dépité. Queudver la pose à l'autre extrémité de la cave et s'en va aussitôt. Mais Malefoy reste et sort sa baguette.

Je le dévisage de sous mes cils, et finis par ricaner :

\- Sans blague, Malefoy ? Une _bassine_?

Ma voix est éraillée comme pas possible, je l'entends moi-même, et j'ai un peu honte de moi... Alors qu'est-ce que je dois paraître pitoyable aux yeux de Malefoy !

\- Quoi, Granger, tu te croyais encore à Poudlard ou quoi ?, me raille-t-il pour toute réponse, avant de s'agenouiller près de moi.

Il tend de nouveau, comme la première fois, sa baguette vers ma poitrine, et je sens une chaleur bienveillante me saisir toute entière. Je me détends petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que je me remette à sentir le froid sous moi.

\- Tu sais Granger, t'as vraiment l'air pitoyable..., souffle Malefoy en s'occupant de mes jambes.

\- Sans rire, Malefoy...

Il se redresse et avant de tourner les talons, il me déclare d'un ton _presque_ sans son animosité habituelle :

\- Nous avons enterré Weasley dans une parcelle de notre jardin, qui ne nous servait à rien.

\- Pourquoi dans _votre_ jardin ?, je le questionne d'un air étonné, et avec la même voix éraillée qu'auparavant.

Cette fois, je sens que cet éraillement ne va pas passer...

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a tenu à ce qu'on le fasse. Et tu es restée inconsciente trois jours, cette fois-ci, Granger.

Je ne le remercie pas pour cette information. Au moment d'atteindre la porte, il se retourne et tout en me regardant, il me déclare :

\- Tu as un jour de répit, demain, ça recommencera.

Je le retiens encore, lui posant cette question que je me suis posée durant tout notre "entretien" :

\- Malefoy... (Il se tourne un peu vers moi.) Est-ce que tu m'as pardonnée ? De t'avoir insulté ?

J'ai parfaitement conscience que ma question est pour le moins... étonnante, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la poser. Je veux savoir si oui ou non, il m'a pardonnée. Pour savoir aussi si j'ai perdu la seule vraie "compagnie" que j'ai dans cet endroit où je suis retenue prisonnière depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant (enfin, je crois).

Il me regarde les yeux mi-clos, puis il tourne les talons en murmurant quelque chose qui n'est destiné qu'à moi (ou à lui-même, qui sait ?), pas aux Mangemorts d'en haut. Il murmure : _Oui_.

J'esquisse un sourire qui me fait mal, et je repose ma tête contre le mur tout en buvant un peu de l'eau qui est à côté de moi. Puis je repense à Ginny et à sa mort, et mon sourire est bien vite remplacé par des larmes, qui me brûlent les joues. Je dois y avoir des blessures, que ce soit des coupures ou autre chose.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils m'emmènent en haut, dans le salon des Malefoy, je suis soulagée de ne plus avoir ce poids dans mon ventre. Mais je suis aussi _très_ incommodée par une toux de plus en plus présente, et de plus en plus rauque aussi. Ils me placent directement au centre de la salle, et Malefoy se met en face de moi. Il lève sa baguette, lorsque soudain, la voix de Voldemort s'élève, suave et glaçante comme la mort :

\- Oh non, Drago, tu n'auras pas besoin de cela... Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la mise à mort d'Hermione Granger. Mise à mort par toi, et avec des moyens _moldus_... Je suis sûr que ça la ravira...

J'écarquille les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Il ne peut pas... Pas comme ça... Pas par Malefoy ! Je peux d'ailleurs sentir sa peur tandis qu'il demande d'une voix rauque :

\- Pardon, Maître ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Drago. Alors ne me fais pas répéter.

Il s'avance vers moi, très lentement, et lorsqu'il est à un pas de moi (ou même moins, je ne le sais pas... J'ai _vraiment_ perdu _toutes_ mes notions dans cette cave glaçante !), il se tourne vers son Maître et le questionne :

\- Comment dois-je... procéder, Maître ?

\- Etrangle-la., murmure Voldemort de sa voix de serpent.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne me désobéirais pas, n'est-ce-pas, Drago ?, le coupe le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine phrase.

\- Non, Maître.

Lentement, Malefoy lève les mains et les passe autour de mon cou, tandis que je redresse la tête et adopte un air de défi. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire comme ça.

J'entends le ricanement de tous les Mangemorts autour de nous (j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que tout leur ordre s'est déplacé pour l'occasion...) et je me force à ne pas baisser les yeux et à ne pas supplier de nouveau.

Et puis, je ressens un violent tiraillement au niveau de l'estomac, qui me pétrifie. Un transplanage, maintenant ? Et d'ailleurs, sont-ils ne serait-ce que _permis_ au Manoir des Malefoy ? Ce sont les dernières choses auxquelles j'ai le loisir de penser avant de m'évanouir _de nouveau_...

* * *

 **Et bien voilà pour cette fin de chapitre ! :) J'espère quand même que ça n'était pas _trop_ répétitif, torture, repos, torture, repos, etc... Désolée également pour le langage assez vulgaire, je n'ai pas mis de petites étoiles pour cacher, est-ce que vous voulez que je le fasse ou non ? Mais bon, j'espère aussi qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Je vous poste cet avant-goût sans avoir préparé le reste de la fic', mais c'est juste pour avoir vos avis et (peut-être) m'améliorer... Vous devrez donc attendre pour avoir le reste de ma fanfiction, histoire que j'aie le temps de la préparer. :-)**

 **Et j'accepte les reviews positives comme les reviews négatives !**

 **Et je tiens à préciser que Drago et Hermione ne se mettront pas en couple tout de suite ! ;)**

 **(Oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup de "et..." ! ^^)**

* * *

 **Edit du 02/12/15 :**

\- J'ai fait quelques modifications de ce chapitre, j'ai retiré ou ajouté des phrases, et j'en ai restructuré d'autres, pour peut-être pouvoir vous rendre la lecture plus facile, sans répétitions, etc...

\- Le chapitre 2 (oui, je sais, seulement !) est en cours de préparation. Il sera donc du point de vue de Drago, et publié une fois que j'aurais préparé les... 10 premiers chapitres de ma fic'. Donc ne vous attendez surtout pas à le voir posté de sitôt ! Je suis d'ailleurs vraiment désolée pour cela... :( Mais bon, j'ai _énormément_ de boulot en 1°L, donc...

\- Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront dans le prochain chapitre.


End file.
